


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by dreamersball



Category: Glee
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/F, Fluff, cringe oops, so in love aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersball/pseuds/dreamersball
Summary: She had to be prepared. After all, this was a date with a girl she had been crushing on for all four years of high school. The girl who tormented her, apologized, and then treated her like she was made of glass. The girl who will be going to Yale, which is approximately 81.1 miles, or an hour and thirty four minutes from NYADA.Sequel to the previous one shot- “Best Friend”.





	Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by the song:  
> Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg
> 
> *I do not own these characters or the song*

  1. **Embarrassment**



_You looked like a BOMBSHELL WHO ALLOWED YOU TO-_

No, start again. Too forward.

_Oh my god who allowed you to look that mouth watering in a red graduation robe I-_

Okay, now you just sound creepy. Less forward, more subtle. Try again.

Quinn sighed in frustration, her phone in hand, a text conversation open. She was trying to craft the perfect answer to Rachel’s text message.

_Hey Quinn. I accept- only if you're buying though. ;)_

_By the way you looked beautiful today. Just thought I would let you know._

_Rachel xx_

Unfair, really. The ball was now in Quinn’s court, and she had no idea how to dribble. She was still in her gown, hair mussed, back against her closed bedroom door. She was a former CHEERIO, former VALEDICTORIAN. Why is it so hard to craft a text message to a girl she’s known for years?

_Because you love her, stupid._

That she knew for sure. Through all the self doubt, the anger, the diminished hope, she at least had the _love_. And she couldn’t let that go, so here she was, sweating over a text message.

_Pull it together Fabray,_ she thought, _Are you going to be this big of a mess tomorrow, in approximately 12 hours?_

Mustering all the courage she could, she quickly typed out a message, and pressed send. She then threw her phone from her hand as if it was scalding hot, and her phone hit the bed with a soft _whomp._

She crawled over to the phone, propping her elbows onto her bed, and reread the message.

_Hi Rachel,_

_Of course I’ll buy. Anything for a whippersnapper like you._

_You didn’t look half bad either :)_

_See ya tmrw._

_Q xo_

She groaned, slamming her head against the bed spread. She could feel her face a flame, and she let her phone drop from her limp hand. She was a royal embarrassment.

Who even _says_ whippersnapper anymore?

  1. **(Hyper)Excitement**



_WhatdoIwearwhatdoIwearwhatdoIwear_

Argyle? God no, not again.

A sweater? It’s June, try again.

Jeans? Too informal.

Rachel was always an over the top, excited diva most days, but today it was as if a nuclear bomb of hyper went off in the small brunette. She was creating a gigantic mess in her usual tidy room, a mountain of clothes rivaling the height of the Empire State Building- hell, even Mount Everest.

Her fathers were watching her breakdown through a half open door, amusement and concern etched on their faces.

“H, at what point do we call the higher authority?” whispered a concerned Leroy. His husband slapped his arm playfully, clearly enjoying the sight of their daughter’s impending breakdown.

“She does know it's 7 o’clock, right? Her date isn’t for 3 hours. Should we warn her? Or at least dress her?”, Hiram mused.

Both dads exchanged knowing looks, a plan already formed in their heads.

“Operation Take-Down?” Leroy whispered. Hiram nodded back, and they swooped in.

After taking several angry insults and a few cuss words - _Rachel Barbara Berry! Not in this house!-_ the two managed to settle their diva. They both knew the day would come where the two girls finally got over themselves and went on a date, and of course they had an outfit ready. They’re her _dads-_ there is no slacking in the Berry household.

With a new outfit ready and suggestions for hair and makeup taken, Rachel finally drew a deep breath in.

“This was way more exhausting than the NYADA audition, dads,” she huffed, whipping her hair back as she headed to the bathroom to shower.

The couple shared a knowing look. Their Diva hasn’t changed a bit, even for a date.

  1. **Absent**



Quinn had never been more nervous in her life.

Well, maybe performing live. That was at least in the top three moments of being nervous. But this was definitely the number one.

How do you try and start a relationship with a person you had previously tortured for years? A person you tortured just because you were scared and nervous of how felt about _her_?

Well, the first thing, Quinn decided, was to show up obnoxiously early and order a pre-drink to the date-drink. She figured it would be easy to plan out her thoughts and feelings, and put them into a sane, careful order. In case of a slip-up, she could easily recover.

Unfortunately, Rachel seemed to have the same idea.

Just as Quinn was about to push through the door, she froze. She saw the brunette, sitting at a table nestled in the back, head into a pile of sheet music. Quinn checked her watch- it was 9:15.

Of course.

Quinn took a few deep breaths, let a few people before her, and pushed in. She went up to the front, ordered her drink, and carried it to a table on the opposite side of the cafe. She managed to do all of that before Rachel looked up.

Now, she had forty minutes to plan out a date that could change her already stagnant life.

  1. **Commencement**



At exactly 10 o’clock, Rachel removed her head from the sheet music. The sheet music was a facade for the Wikipedia article titled, “What to do on your first date with a girl”.

She had to be prepared. After all, this was a date with a girl she had been crushing on for all four years of high school. The girl who tormented her, apologized, and then treated her like she was made of glass. The girl who will be going to Yale, which is approximately 81.1 miles, or an hour and thirty four minutes from NYADA.

She could make it work if Quinn wanted to.

Rachel put the papers away neatly into her binder, and clasped her hands neatly on the table, waiting patiently for her date. Finally, after about two minutes, she saw her walk around the counter holding two drinks. She looked absolutely radiant, her smile lighting up the poorly lit cafe. Rachel felt herself falling deeper and deeper into love. It was honestly unfair to look _that_ incredible at 10am in a dumpy cafe in the middle of nowhere, Ohio.

“Hey Rach. Chai tea with almond milk is your order, correct?” Quinn asked, a hopeful smile holding out.

Rachel momentarily forgot how to breathe- _how does she know my order?_ \- and smiled, nodding like a madwoman. Her fingers closed around the cup, shaking slightly as she saw the poorly drawn heart by her name. Obviously Quinn with her lack of art skills had drawn it when she received the drink.

Was it possible to fall in love further than she already was?

“Did I break the broadway beauty? Hello, earth to Rachel?”

A hand was waved across Rachel's eyes, and she snapped out of the trance she was in. She smiled, blushing profusely. She could feel how hot her cheeks were and prayed that it didn’t look as embarrassing as it felt. Luckily, when she met the hazel eyes, she saw Quinn had a pink blush across her cheeks. Rachel took in the image of the hazel eyed girl, warmth filling her up like the drink that she held in her two hands.

Rachel brought in a deep breath, and reached out for Quinn’s hand.

“Let’s talk, my pretty whippersnapper”

  1. **Magnificent**



Quinn was utterly, irreversibly, completely smitten with the brown eyed girl.

Incredibly, in this dumpy coffee shop in Lima, Ohio, she had fallen in love. In _love._

Rachel had left about thirty minutes ago, due to a vocal lesson she had to complete. The two girls had talked for four hours- so long that they periodically got up to pay for small treats so they weren’t a nuisance to the cafe. Quinn practically knew the girl inside and out- her favorite fruit (strawberries), her favorite song to sing at the moment (Make Me Feel by Janelle Monae) and she would rather be abducted by aliens than watch another football game ( _there’s no cute cheerleaders named Quinn Fabray to watch, Quinn!_ ).

Quinn just sat there completely engrossed with the girl. She indeed talked about herself when Rachel asked, but she loved to listen to Rachel.

Now, she sat there in the back booth, gripping her fourth cup of coffee tightly, a dopey smile on her face. She replayed every second back in her head, cringing at the silly parts and smiling crazily at every other part. Perhaps it was the coffee that was running through her veins, or the weird lighting in the cafe, but Quinn was on fire inside and out.

It was just mind blowing that this coffee shop, the only one she ever visited, could’ve let this happen. It was impossible that _this_ old coffee shop she slowly had grown more fond of, was the start of her long lasting relationship with a girl she loved.

Quinn hated the cliche, but she did fall (perhaps deeper) in love at a coffee shop.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may make another part to this series- let me know if I should!  
> Otherwise, I have a few new one shots coming out soon.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
